Attack of The Youtube Gamers
It was a late Saturday night, and I was busy with my normal schedule I had set up for the weekends. Whenever I say it like that, it makes it sound like I have something important to do with my life, but in reality it's just the schedule I have for watching Youtube Let's Plays. My life sort of revolved around the uploads of these people who didn't personally know me, but I had known them and their stories for years. It didn't really matter to me though, as I still interacted with the outside world and could seprate game time and family time. I thought that setting aside some time to myself to watch gameplays on the weekend did no harm, but boy was I wrong... Everyone in my family was asleep, a normal occurance during my weekend. I was in the middle of watching a video a gameplaysly, in my living room when I heard a knock at the front door. Considering it was around 1 in the morning, this confused me greatly, but I wasn't scared. I was pretty sure I could hear a high pitched voice from whoever was there, though I couldn't make out a distinct voice of someone I knew or what they were saying. I contemplated whether or not I should actually open the door for the person, but they kept knocking louder everytime I thought I had came to a conclusion. I was scared that the constant knocking would wake up my baby sister, so I decided to see who was at the door. I opened the door, and there stood none other than Felix Kjellberg. He was repeatedly saying "mY nAmE iS PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWDIIIEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!", almost as if he were a robot. His head started to spin 360° over and over again. He then said "Us gamers are gunna git u!!!!!!!!!!!", and I slammed the door in his face. I locked the door, turned off the gameplay that was still playing, and ran to my room. My heart was racing faster than ever before, but at least he couldn't get me in the comfort of my home. Just as I began to calm down however, I heard glass break- the window. In through my window came Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, both saying their intros n the same robotic voice Felix had. They each ran over and pinned me to the wall, Jack at my left and Mark at my right i fot through their strong grasps, and bolted out of my room. I went to my bathroom, as that seemed like one of the safest options I had. I locked the bathroom door, and I was safe again. I was slightly worried as I heard the three of them banging at the door, but I knew they wouldn't be able to git me. Just then, I noticed a silawet the shower- no, two- FIVE?! I started to slightly hypuventilate as the curtain drew back and revealed the Game Grumps. Arin and Dan slowly drew toward me, Ross, Suzy, and Brian following behind. I had no idea were to go, as there was still continuous knocking from behind me. I heard Ross spit at me "Look above you. Our editor boys are here to git you to!!!!!1!" Hesitantly, I looked up and saw the Grumps' editors, the Supermega boys Matt and Ryan themselves. s if that weren't enough, Chris Di Dongnd Julian from Oneyplayscame out of the bathroom closet. I decided to run out of the bathroom. There were less people out there anyway. When I opened the door, I bolted straight past the men at the door. I thought that the three who were at the door were Mark, Jack, and Felix, but it turns out that it wasn't Felix, but Ethan from Crankgameplays instead. Felix was standing in front of my living room door, a twisted smile spread across his face. I tried to call 911, something I probably should've done earlier, but I noticed my phone was missing from my pocket. I looked around confusedly, when I noticed Call Me Kevin and RTGame taking turns smashing my phone.I felt tesrs dripping down my face, unsure of what I was to do by now. All of the gamers in the bathroom were getting dangerously close, and everybody else was starting to walk closer as well. I gave up and let the gamers do what they wanted to do. --------------------- "WHAT THE SIPPY CUP IS UP MY RICKETY-RACKETY FANS?!?! IT'S YA BOI SNICKITYSNACKITYGAMUURR AND TODAY WE'RE PLAYING MY FAVORITE GAME TO EVER EXIST, SUPERMAN 64!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at my camera. That's what the gamers wanted to do with me apparently. They took me back to the huge group of Youtube gamers ran by Felix, and they forced me to start my channel, SnicketySnacketyGamuurr. It actually wasn't the worst thing I had pictured happening to me, so I didn't 100% mind. We got to go around killing whoever we wanted, so that was the end of Ninja and all other Fortnite Twitch streamers. It was a little hard to get used to the fact taht my soul was now gone to the same place as all other gamer souls were, but I just focused on myself and my channel. I'm often invited to take the souls of other people who watch a ton of gamplays like I used to do, so that's pretty cool. I also ghot assigned a VERY important job- to kill popel who didn't watch gampleys. It may have turned me into a souless murdererer, but hey, whatever it takes. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Computers and Internet Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)